Beyond Time
by DrakoCrepuscular
Summary: The titans have been eliminated and humanity celebrates the victory, except Armin who decides to visit his beloved who is still in his crystal prison, there makes a promise that will try to exceed the limits beyond time. AU. ONE-SHOT


The characters of Shingeki No Kyojin do not belong to me, they are the work of Hajime Isayama.

I do not speak, nor do I write English very well, so if there are some inconsistencies I apologize.

I hope you like this little story.

* * *

Humankind joyfully celebrated the day when the titans had finally been wiped out, years of intense struggle had been worth it, the fallen were fired with honors, and those who survived joined the celebration, all but one.

In the basement of the barracks there was a blond boy in his legion uniform, watching the girl who was inside that strange glass prison, he looked at her with longing, but with a small smile.

"Hello Annie, it's me again," he said, still looking at her.

"Today is a special day for humanity, you know?, at last we have achieved it, there are no more titans ... we are free," he continued, turning his gaze to the ground.

"Everyone is celebrating outside the barracks ... I'd like to say that all our friends too." His voice cracked a little at that moment.

"Do you remember Eren? It will seem a little funny to you, but he finally realized that Mikasa loved him, was the last to know, but now that all it's over, they can be a happy couple," he said as he laughed a little, But her eyes slowly filled with tears.

"Annie ..." He said, touching the cold crystal that separated them, his gaze was fixed on the girl.

"It does not matter if I have to wait all my life, I'll be waiting for the day when you leave this crystal, the day we can be together again ..." he said, as tears fell down his cheeks, he approached his face to the crystal and gave her a short kiss.

"I love you, Annie," he whispered, barely audible.

2000 years later...

A group of students were strolling through the ruins of a 2,000-year-old barracks, was a journey that a history teacher had planned for his students to know part of one of the most emblematic places in the world.

"All right, boys, come here," the professor called his students, some was talking to each other, others only was seeing his phone and only a few paying attention, walked to a part of the barracks that had remained intact despite the time.

"Boys, this was the basement, it is said that here the soldiers of antiquity performed tests with strange specimens that existed in those times," said the teacher to his students.

"What kind of specimens, Professor?" Asked a blond boy with curiosity.

"It's a good question, young man... It is said that these specimens were large beasts that reached 15 meters high, capable of killing a hundred men easily." That boy's gaze was filled with astonishment. His mind, he tried to imagine something like what he had been described.

"It is also said that the researchers found remains of some very rare crystals in this place, but nobody, until our days, knows its origin" he said, with a little emotion towards his students.

"For me those who wrote these books smoked something," said one of the boys, the others laughed at the comment.

"Do not talk nonsense, you insolent boy" said the professor.

"Well, now let's continue the journey," he added, heading for another part of the barracks.

The blond boy stood for a moment admiring the place, a strange sensation flooded him at that moment, but he did not even know the motives.

"Why do I feel that I have already been to this place?" The blond asked himself internally, decided to continue to catch up with the others, but he did not fixed on their way and bumped his shoulder with someone, looked up to apologize and then he could see her, was a girl, had blond hair with a peculiar bangs, also was wearing the school uniform, both looked at each other with surprise for a moment.

-T... that boy... - thought the blonde without taking her eyes off him.

-I... is the same girl that appears in my dreams, said the blond internally.

For a brief period of time there was only silence, but eventually they broke it, the boy took the initiative, something strange since it was timid.

"S...sorry, I did not notice," he said, unable to look away from those icy eyes.

"Okay" she answered almost automatically.

"Have we seen each other before?" He asked, trying not to have that uncomfortable silence again. Besides, he wanted to shake off that doubt that had been haunting him for a long time, he dreamed of a blond girl, trapped in what appeared to be a crystal.

"I do not think so ... But I feel like I've known you since ever, Armin" she said, the name accidentally escaped her lips.

"How ... how do you know my name?" He asked in astonishment, everything was so strange and confusing.

-I...I don't know... - replied the blonde in confusion.

"Tell me, Annie," the boy insisted again. He was immediately taken aback, where did he know the name?

"You know my name too ... I do not understand what's happen" said the girl, putting a hand to her forehead.

The blond looked away with the intention of understanding a little of what was happening, in doing so, could see something that left him frozen.

"A ... Annie ..." called to the blonde, she looked at him and noticed that he was pointed to some place on the wall, she looked for the place where the blond boy was pointing and froze when saw him.

In one of the walls of that basement was written: "Annie & Armin" in an ancient language, but both could understand perfectly, almost as attracted by a strange supernatural force, approached the writing, and being close enough, they touched it, Almost immediately, a vision came to mind to each one.

Vision of Armin…

He was in the same basement, but he seemed as if he were in his best times, with surprise could see the girl of his dreams, and was effectively she eas enclosed in a crystal, was identical to the girl he had just found, suddenly, heard someone scrape a wall with something, looked for the source of the sound and could see someone identical to him carving something on the wall with what appeared to be a kind of sword.

"Hey Armin!" someone said, getting the attention of the boy who looked like him.

"Friends" he said with some heaviness in his voice, but with a smile.

"What are you doing here? People are looking for you up there, they want the master mind behind the plan for to eliminate the titans is present," said a boy of somewhat dark complexion, brown hair and emerald eyes, accompanied by a girl with Oriental features, gray eyes and black hair.

"Well, I ..." the blond replied, looking at the imprisoned girl.

"Oh, I understand, do you want us to tell the others that you'll take a little time?" Suggested the chestnut tree, understanding up the message.

"No, it's okay, let's go with the others, just...let me say goodbye" said the blond, the brown hair and the black-haired girl nodded, the blond, aproacched once more to the crystallized girl.

"I'll see you in this life... or some other, I promise you, until soon Annie, my love," he whispered barely audible.

Vision of Annie...

He was in that basement, he looked careless but not in ruins like in the one who te just found meet with that blond boy, could see that someone was inside a crystal, approached him and could see with much surprise, that it was someone identical to her.

Suddenly, that crystal began to crack, until it exploded into pieces, the girl covered herself so she would not to be hurt. but the sharp crystals had not even touched her, and that's when she could see that woman, getting up in front of her with difficulty , But it seemed that it was unseen for her.

"Where am I?" She asked, looking around, realizing that she was in what appeared to be a dungeon, but she was too deteriorated.

"How long did I stay inside the crystal?" He wondered, it was then that he remembered that blond boy who visited her every day while he was in that crystal prison.

"Armin," she exclaimed, she wanted to run but stopped when she saw a writing on one of the walls, approached him and could read "Annie," a tear rolled down her cheek and somehow ran outside Of the great barracks, all was very destroyed, when it came out, noticed that everything was different, nothing was as he remembered, not even knew where he was, she was could see someone approaching and ran towards him.

"Excuse me, but what year is this?" The woman asked desperately to the man who looked at her like a strange creature.

"We are in the year 1114, with permission," replied the man and continued on his way.

The woman's tears slipped, she had spent a thousand years locked in that crystal, returned to where she had left, took a piece of the sharp crystals and began to carve a writing on the wall, just below the one she had found.

"I heard your promise, Armin, I know you'll do it, now I promise you that someday, in another life, we'll meet in this same place," said the woman, throwing the piece of glass to the floor, leaving written in the Wall: "Annie & Armin", later left that place.

Back in the present age, both boys looked at each other with tears in their eyes.

"At last I can keep my promise, Annie," said the blond, unable to contain his tears.

"I too, Armin," the girl replied, and then they both hugged each other tightly.

* * *

Thank you for reading!


End file.
